Love never End
by Nurufufufufufufu
Summary: Terbangun dari tidurnya,Atsushi disambut oleh kelakuan Dazai yang mebuatnya frustasi, lihat selengkapnya disini
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa~

Lama nggak berjumpa yak~

Ini karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas ^

Maklumlah baru masuk smp-,

Pagi yang cerah itu, Atsushi pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah bau makanan yang sedap tercium harum di hidungnya, saat membuka matanya dia pun tersadar bahwa dia berada di rumah Dazai "Astaga?! Kenapa aku ada disini?" kata Atsushi menepuk kepalanya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, "Dan kenapa aku telanjang seperti ini?!" Atsushi kaget bahwa bajunya sudah lepas darinya itu, dia langsung mengambil bajunya di samping tempat tidur lalu memakainya dan bersiap keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan kearah tempat bau itu berasal, penciumannya itu berhenti di dapur dan disana ia melihat Dazai sedang memasak "S-selamat pagi Dazai-san!" katanya sambil menunduk , Dazai langsung menengok ke arah Atsushi yang tengah menunduk itu dan berkata "Selamat pagi Atsushi-kun  
" kata Dazai sambil tersenyum, Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan kearah Dazai yang melanjutkan masaknya, dia melihat dari sebelah bahu Dazai yang tengah memasak sebuah kari ayam yang sungguh sedap baunya Atsushi melihat Dazai yang sangat serius memasak dan bertanya "Dazai-san untuk apa kau memasak ini?" Dazai menaruh makanan itu di atas piring sambil ia berkata "Aku memasaknya untuk sarapan, memangnya kenapa?" Dazai langsung membawa piring yang sudah terisi kari ayam yang lezat menuju ke meja makan.

Atsushi langsung mengikutinya ke meja makan dan dia duduk sebelah Dazai yang sudah duduk duluan "Dazai-san kenapa engkau menyediakan dua kari ayam?" kata Atsushi bertanya,"Aku memasakannya untuk sarapan kita berdua, mengerti?" kata Dazai yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan Atsushi itu, raut muka Atsushi berubah dan langsung menatap makannya dengan malu " _Itadakimasu"_ kata Dazai sambil mengambil sendok yang ada di depannya itu dan mulai memakan kari ayamnya itu Atsushi juga mengambil sendoknya dan mulai memakannya itu, saat melahap kari ayamnya Atsushi menghentikan makannya dan berkata " _Oshidesu!"_ dalam hatinya dan dia mulai melahap dengan cepat kari ayamnya itu. Selesai makan Atsudhi langsung mengambil piring kotor miliknya dan punya Dazai lalu segera menuju tempat cuci piring dan mulai mencucinya, dia mencuci piring kotor sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

Dazai menghampiri Atsushi yang tengah mencuci piring, ia melihat Atsushi begitu serius mengerjakan tugas tanda terimakasihnya itu dan Dazai menaruh tangannya dia atas kepala Atsushi dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, Atsushi menyadari kehadiran Dazai dan dia tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Dazai mukannya yang berseri membuat raut muka Dazai merah kemalu-maluan dia langsung menarik wajah Atsushi dan menciumnya, Atsushi kaget dan dia segera melepaskan bibir Dazai yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" katanya dengan muka yang merah padam "Hmm-hanya melakukan ciuman selamat pagi" kata Dazai sambil tersenyum riang, muka Atsushi memerah kembali dan dia langsung menunduk malu, melihat itu Dazai tak kuasa melihat keimutan muka Atsushi yang tersipu malu itu dan dia mendorongnya kearah tembok sehingga Atsushi terpelanting kea rah tembok itu, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Dazai-san?, Kenapa kau men-" Dazai langsung menaruh kedua tangannya disamping kepala Atsushi dan mendekatkan mukannya ke Atsushi sambil berkata "Apa kau mencintaiku ?" tanya Dazai sambil mendekatkan wajah ke Atsushi, dan dia menjawab "A-aku memang menyukaimu tapi tid-" Dazai pun langsung menyerang bibir Atsushi dan mulai melakukan " _French Kiss"_ yaitu tehnik orang Perancis saat berciuman dengan memainkan lidah pasangannya itu, Atsushi ingin melepaskan bibirnya tetapi tertahan oleh Dazai yangmencegat tangan Atsushi untuk melepaskannya, ciuman itu berakhir wajah mereka memerah saat melihat satu sama lain dan Dazai pun berkata "Kau inigin 'bermain' lagi?" ajaknya Atsushi pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malu sambil memegang bibirnya, Atsushi pun pergi kea rah meja makan di sana ada sebuah air yang di sediakan Dazai untuk dirinya dan dia meminumnya dengan cepat karena kelelahan, selesai meminumnnya dia pun terjatuh entah kenapa kaki dan tangan Atsushi tidak bisa di gerakan, saat terjatuh Atsushi membuat suara yang agak keras sehingga Dazai keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menghampiri Atsushi, "Atsushi-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Dazai sambil khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tolong bantu aku berdiri" kata Atsushi sambil berusaha berdiri, Dazai malah terdiam dan dia pun berkata dalam hatinya " _Jangan-jangan ia meminum air punyaku"_ Atsushi kebingungan kenapa Dazai malah terdiam bukannya menolongnya "Dazai-san jangan diam begitu saja, bantulah aku berdiri" Dazai membantunya berdiri dan dia membawanya ke kamar tidurnya dan menidurinya di kasurnya, "Dazai-san kenapa air yang aku minum membuat ku menjadi lumpuh begini?" tanya Atsushi penasaran, Lalu Dazai menjawabnya "Air yang kau minum adalah air yang sudah aku campuri bahan yang membuat lumpuh, aku berencana membunuh diriku dengan cara meminumnya saat aku di air" katanya dengan polos , Atsushi langsung berkata "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa engkau ingin membunuh dirimu seperti itu?" katanya dengan berteriak Dazai pun menjawabnya dengan berteriak juga "Karena itu hobiku bodoh!" mendengar itu Atsushi langsung terdiam dan dia membuang mukannya dari Dazai. Melihat tubuh Atsushi yang terkujur lemas membuat kesempatan emas bagi Dazai, Dazai melihat Atsushi dengan serius dan dia mulai bergerak kearahnya dan mulai membuka bajunya, melihat apa yang dilakukan Dazai Atsuhi pun berkata "A-apa yang kau lakukan?", "Nanti kau juga tahu " kata Dazai sambil membuka bajunya itu.

Dah sampai segini dulu ceritanya, maaf kalo ada kata yang typo

Next nggak yah?~


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa~

Ternyata lumayan banyak yang pengen lanjutin ceritanya

Sampai ada yang pengen naikin ratingnya ;3

Well, karena authornya suka fangirling sendiri bacanya padahal karyanya sendiri

Jadi, kenapa tidak :3

"Dazai-san apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Atsushi berusaha memberontak, Dazai tidak menjawab dan masih berusaha membuka baju Atsushi, Atsushi memberontak berusaha agar tangan Dazai tidak dapat membuka bajunya walaupun itu sia-sia. Dan Dazai pun berhasil membuka baju Atsushi, wajahnya memerah melihat Dazai yang mencium dadanya dan mulai menjilatinya,"D-dazai-san akhh" Atsushi melirih saat Dazai mulai menjilati lehernya, mukanya memerah dan mulai berkeringat. Dazai menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat wajah Atsushi yang merah padam, dalam benaknya "Astaga apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?" katanya termenung melihat Atsushi yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal itu "Apa yang kau lihat?" kata Atsushi yang terlihat kesal, " Hemm tidak ada .." katanya basa-basi, Dazai melirik Atsushi yang nampak kesal itu dan dia pun mulai terangsang untuk melakukan sesuatu, wajah Dazai langsung menatap kosong Atsushi dan berpikiran aneh-aneh, Atsushi yang nampak curiga dengan wajah Dazai yang menatap kosong itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menjauh darinya. Dazai langsung tersadar kembali dan melihat Atsushi yang sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan Dazai itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Atsushi-kun?~" katanya sambil meraih tangan Atsushi yang meraih bajunya, "Aku hanya ingin pulang" katanya dingin, Atsushi yang bersikap dingin itu membuat Dazai semakin ini 'bermain' dengannya dan tanpa di tunggu Dazai pun yang mencium Atsushi itu.

Ciuman ini disusul oleh tindihan badan Dazai yang menindih badan Atsushi yang agak kecil itu dan tangan Dazai mulai memasuki celana Atsushi yang masih di pakainya itu.

"Dazai-san _yamete_ ummhh _"_ lirihnya sambil menghentikan Dazai yang hampir meraih *** (note: maaf di sensor karena ndak tahu mesti pake kata apa, jadi dingertiin dan tolong bantuin dengan cara komentar apa yang harus di ketik disitu :3 back to story). Dazai berusaha menghentikan tangan Atsushi yang menghalanginya, dia menghentikan ciumannya dan tangannya dan melihat Atsushi yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal itu dan dia berkata "Aku belum puas, boleh ku 'buka'?" katanya dengan tenang itu. Atsushi pasrah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lalu Dazai menganggapnya itu setuju dan mulai membuka celananya, saat akan membuka celana miliknya tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan ada seorang pria berkacamata melihat apa yang yang mereka berdua lakukan dan berkata " _Nanishiteruno?"_

Sudah ceritanya sampai sini dulu karena authornya fangirling sendiri capek karena banyak tugas yang mesti diselesaikan dan jangan lupa untuk membantu author menemukan kata yang cocok untuk *** diatas cerita dan jangan lupa reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa~

Karena berhubungan si Author ada waktu senggang

Jadinnya bakal ngelajuntin ceritanya

Well, lets start the story

" _Nanishiteruno?"_ kata sang pria berkaca mata itu dengan _nada da_ tar sambil menutup bukunya yang berjudul "Penyair Doppo", ya dialah Kunikida Doppo sang pria dengan idealismenya. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar yang gelap itu mencari stopkontak untuk menyalakan lampu, selagi Kunikida mencari lampu Dazai memakai bajunya dan memakaikan baju Atsushi yang masih lumpuh itu. dan berkata "Berpura-purallah tidur" katanya sambil menarik selimut, Atsushi langsung memejamkan matanya."Click" suara stopkontak yang menyalakan lampu., Kunikida yang melihat sebuah selimut yang menutupi dua orang, dia mengeluarkan aura penasaran yang mebuat Atsushi berkeringat,Kunikida menarik selimut dan dilihatnya dua pria yang berpura-pura tidur itu. Kunikida menarik nafasnya dan berteriak " BANGUNLAH, DASAR TOLOL JANGAN MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAAN BEGITU SAJA, BAKAA!".

Pagi yang damai itu terusak oleh teriakan Kunikida yang keras itu, dan membuat mereka berdua kaget, dilihat oleh mereka ekspresi Kunikida yang kesal bingung itu "Atsushi-kun sedang apa kau di kamar Dazai?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal "Dazai! Apa kau lupa rapat yang diadakan oleh ketua?!" teriaknya kesal " Apa kau tahu, sekantor sudah menunggumu sekian lama! Hingga akhirnya Ketua menyuruhku pergi untuk menemuimu!" tambah Kunikida dengan kesal, melihat Kunikida yang masih mengoceh kepada Dazai Atsushi melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 12 siang, dan kembali menatap Kunikida yang masih mengoceh dan berkata " Kunikida-san apa kau mempunyai penawar untuk obat lumpuh ini " kata Atsushi, Kunikida langsung menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap Atsushi dengan dingin " Obat apa yang kau minum sampai seperti ini?" tanya Kunikida sambil mebuka bukunya, " Aku juga kurang tahu, tidak sengaja aku meminum obat Dazai-san yang tercampur dengan air minum" katanya sambil melirik jam dinding, Kunikida langsung menatap Dazai dengan serius dan Dazai malah membuang muka sambil bersiul-siul. " Obat apa yang telah kau berikan pada minummu?" katanya sambil menarik kerah baju Dazai itu dan Dazai segera menurunkan tangan Kunikida dan berkata " Obat yang kemarin, ku temukan saat menjalankan misi bersamamu" katanya dengan tenang, raut muka Kunikida kembali kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Atsushi yang malang itu "Baiklah" katanya sambil membuka bukunya dan Kunikida mengucapkan "Kemampuan: Penyair Doppo" dan keluarlah sebuah tablet kecil dan dilemparkannya ke Atsushi, "Minumlah itu, itu penawarnya" katanya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Atsushi dapat di gerakan kembali, dia langsung melompat bangun dan menundukkan kepalanya kearah Kunikida itu " _Domo Arigatou"_ Kunikida menyuruhnya bangun dan bersiap untuk kekantor, Kunikida keluar dari kamar dan tinggal berdua saja dengan Dazai di kamar itu, keadaan canggung mereka berdua tampak malu-malu untuk mengatakan satu kata pun, akhirnya Dazai memulai percakapan " Maaf " katanya sambil beranjak dari kasur dan ingin membuka bajunya yang tampak lecek itu untuk diganti, Atsushi tidak mengatakan apapun dan dia melihat Dazai yang setengah telanjang, lalu seketika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi dan dia langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah Dazai yang tengah mengganti bajunya itu, " Dazai-san" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Dazai, saat Dazai membalik badannya, dia dihadiahi pelukan oleh Atsushi itu "Atsushi-kun~" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Atsushi yang berada di bawah dagunya, Atsushi melepas pelukannya dan menarik wajah Dazai lalu menciumnya "Hmmhh" ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama dan Atsushi menatap Dazai dengan malu-malu lalu berkata " Kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Done… I AM DONE

Lanjut ndak nih?


End file.
